1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve device for opening and closing a fluid path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic valve devices, as described below, are known for opening and closing a fluid path by a valve member. In such an electromagnetic valve device, a movable core is attracted to, and separated from, a fixed core by electrical conduction of a coil section. The valve member moves cooperatively with the movable core to open and close the fluid path.
FIG. 10 shows an example of a known electromagnetic valve device 1, in which a movable core 2 is formed in a cylindrical form. The movable core 2 is guided in its axial direction by a cylindrical guide wall 4 of a guide member 3 that is provided inside the movable core 2 in its radial direction. A valve member 6 is abutted on a regulating member 5 provided inside the guide wall 4 in its radial direction so as to regulate the axial movement of the valve member 6 and the movable core 2.
In the electromagnetic valve device 1 shown in FIG. 10, a fixed core 7 and the regulating member 5 are in close contact with each other inside the guide wall 4 in its radial direction. Therefore, when one end side 8 of the movable core 2 is deviated in the radial direction by some form of side force and causes a collision against the guide wall 4 while the movable core 2 is traveling in its axial direction, vibration from the impact with the guide wall 4 propagates to the fixed core 7 and the regulating member 5.
As shown in FIG. 10, since the fixed core 7 is covered with a body 9 made of a resin, the vibration propagated to the fixed core 7 is transmitted to the body 9 and is emitted therefrom to the exterior as a sound leak. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 10, since the regulating member 5 is formed by integral resin molding with the body 9, the vibration propagated to the regulating member 5 is also emitted from the body 9 to the exterior as a sound leak. Although the sound leak from the body 9 results in noise, no satisfactory means of overcoming this issue exists.